Pirates of the Caribbean 2: Mortimar's Revenge
by Kiley Depp
Summary: Jack's family is kidnapped by barbossa's brother in exchange for a certain treasure.
1. Chapter 1

SCENE 1:  
  
"You have 2 weeks." A grungy man said sternly. He was talking only to Jack, even though he was standing in front of the whole crew. "Meet me at Maroon Island and we'll do business. I'll do to them what you did to my brother if you don't comply." He said that last part while running his hand along his pistol. He grabbed a rope and swung over, to the ship neighboring the Pearl in the middle of the Caribbean, the Anicet.  
  
Anicet meant "the unconquered." Jack would personally see to the conquering of the Anicet, and create a fleet for himself. He watched as the Anicet pulled away, it's sails whipping in the wind. Mr. Gibbs strides over to Jack, awaiting a command.  
  
"Make ready the sails! Everyone on deck!" Jack yelled.  
  
"Aye?" Gibbs questioned.  
  
"Mortimar will get what he deserves." e turned and faced Mr. Gibbs with a serious and almost desperate look on his face. " We're going to Port Royale."  
  
SCENE 2:  
  
Jack had moored his ship at the docks. The price had gone up. Two shillings, but Jack paid four in exchange for being anonymous. He expressed his gratitude and grabbed shillings from an open podium. He hadn't taken anyone with him. He was starting to take care of business himself. Everyone else was watching the Pearl on deck. He was setting out to search or Will Turner, who he heard had long since married Elizabeth Swan, and had a son, named Adam.   
  
He reached the blacksmith shop where Will and Elizabeth had added on housing and renewed the business. He walked right in like he owned the place.  
  
"Will Turner!" He called. There were sounds of floorboards and some shuffling. Jack drew his sword.  
  
"I'll be right down!" A voice called back.  
  
It was the sound of Will's voice, which made him lower his sword, but not all the way. There was a door in front of him, most likely leading to the upstairs where Will had his housing. It opened, revealing stairs and there in the doorway stood Will with a grasped sword.  
  
He loosened his grip and lowered his weapon. "Jack??" He questioned.  
  
"Will." Jack replied.  
  
"Hey! What brings you here?" Will said in an excited friendly way. Before Jack could speak, Will pulled out 2 chairs, for them both to sit on.  
  
"Have you heard of a ship called the Anicet?" Will shook his head. "How about a Captain Mortimar?"  
  
"Rumor has it that he's Barbosa's brother." Will said still unsure.  
  
"Aye." Jack assured. "He wants avengeance. Has taken something very dear to me. "  
  
"The Pearl?" Will questioned.  
  
"No." Jack stated. " My Pearl. My wife." He looked down. " And my only son and daughter."  
  
"You have a wife? And kids? Since when?" Will questioned.  
  
"We married in France before I owned the Pearl."  
  
"France? I thought you were from Spain?"  
  
"I am, but those French make you do strange thins. I named my ship after her. Before we could start a family, I had to make some money. That's when I went out to find the treasure. After removing the curse I went back for her and we had kids. Twins Raven and Johnathan. I left shortly after for Spain in search of treasure. Then I came out here for you and only to be told of my kidnapped family."  
  
"Wow." Will said.  
  
"Will?" They heard a voice from the stairs. It was Elizabeth. "Will who are you talking to?" She stopped on a dime gazing at Jack. "Well, well, well, Captain Jack Sparrow. I thought it was you I heard talking about pirates. " She smirked politely.  
  
"Good to see you love." Jack said.  
  
"I'm sorry for overhearing, but, about your family, are you upset? Are you going after him?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"Oh no! I'm just shakin' in my britches with joy love." He said sarcastically. "He's got my only family what do you expect me to do?"  
  
She blushed at her own stupidity. "I mean, what does he want in exchange?"  
  
"Well…he wants gold love. He's a pirate. If he wanted my ship, it'd be a different story. I'd fight by my lonesome for the Pearl."  
  
She sighed, "Gold?"  
  
"Yes. Gold Elizabeth, very good."  
  
"It's Mrs. Turner."  
  
"Turner." Will says imitating Barbosa.  
  
"Anyways!" Elizabeth directed.  
  
"Well when Barbosa marooned me on that God-forsaken spit of land, I not only had buried rum, but buried treasure."  
  
"I knew I forgot to burn something." Elizabeth joked.  
  
"Peas in a pod love."  
  
"Mortimar is Barbosa's brother. Mortimer is like any other typical bloody pirate…he wants avengeance."  
  
"CAPTAIN Mortimar." Will corrected trying to re-enter the conversation. He only received odd glances.  
  
"So I need to give him my gold on THAT island," Will and Elizabeth looked at each other trying to comprehend, "and in exchange I reunite, after 13 years, with my family."  
  
"So…" Elizabeth waited.  
  
"So now would be the opportune moment for you to find that rudder and sails. I've come for your help."  
  
"I knew it." Elizabeth gave Will a stare.  
  
"I leave Port Royale at dawn tomorrow." He gave them both a devious look. " Whether your on my ship, " then he looked them in the eyes, "or not. Off I go good day." He did not wait for a response.  
  
He walked out of the shop with his hat on his head.'  
  
"We'll discuss this later. Now we need to find Adam. " Will said to Elizabeth before she could protest.  
  
The Black Pearl stood out like a black dot on a white canvas at the docks of Port Royale.  
  
While walking towards the Pearl, Will could see and hear Captain Jack shouting orders. Then he walked into the Captain's quarters.  
  
Will walked along the dock, followed y a fuming Elizabeth. Looking at her one could see she did not want to go on the trip. She was lugging a suitcase with her left hand and holding her bonnet on her head against the gale in her other. Behind her was a young boy, about the age of 13. He had his light brown hair pulled back, and his dark brown eyes squinting against the rising sun. He was also carrying two suitcases.  
  
Will spotted a tall, thin, dark skinned woman co-shouting orders and calling the other crew members ninnies. Anna Maria, Will thought.  
  
"Anna Maria!" Will called.  
  
She looked at him a little closer. "Will?" He smirked confidence. "Will, Elizabeth…and…?"  
  
"Adam." Adam finally spoke.  
  
"Where's Jack?" Will questioned.  
  
"Fell behind. " She looked at the upset looks on their faces.  
  
"What! You're telling me I came down here to save a pirate and his family only to find out he fell behind!" Elizabeth threw down her hat and dropped her suitcase. Anna Maria cut her off before she could go on.  
  
"I'm just joking with you lass. He's in his cabin. Come aboard."  
  
Jack was in his cabin. He was looking at a locket, one side with the initial R, and the other was a J. His children's initials. Sometimes on the seas he didn't wear his wedding ring. I shoed a pirate was vulnerable and came off as a weakness. He was now tossing this item about in his hand when in walked Will Turner. Jack shuffled the ring onto his finger. "will." Jack said.  
  
"Here we are." Will said. Before Jack could question, Will stepped further inside the cabin revealing an impatient Elizabeth and a quiet Adam.  
  
Jack got up from his chair cracking his toes. He was indeed barefoot. His sleeves were rolled up revealing his many tattoos and scars.  
  
Adam had not met him before and was a bit intimidated, but held his ground.  
  
"You must Adam."  
  
"You must be Jack Sparrow."  
  
"CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow young whelp."  
  
"Don't miss that part." Will said after him an Elizabeth mouthed the words "CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow." 


	2. Chapter 2

Jack glanced at Will, remembering how oh so often people forgot that part. He glanced at Adam then. The boy resembled his father.   
  
Behind Adam, in the door stood a young girl about the age of fourteen. She had reddish-brown hair, brown eyes, and was about the same height as Adam. Her hair was parted in the center and tied down into ribbons, just below her chest. She dressed like Elizabeth. She always had the latest fashion. It bugged Jack that she had the attitude of perfection but the social rank of a pirate, which she was. She was Anna Maria's niece. She knew everything, like an open book, but nothing about the art piracy. Sometimes she would stand behind Jack while he stood ready at the wheel and watch his every move trying to examine the way he did things and memorize them.  
  
"Ahem." She tried to draw attention to herself. She captured their glances. She was really trying to get Jack's attention. He looked at her with the look of "huh?" "Anna Maria wants to know if your ready to set sail." She questioned.  
  
Jack looked around at Will, Elizabeth and Adam, then back to the girl. " Tell her to have everything ready to set sail. I'll be out in a minute. Thank you Lani."  
  
She nodded politely as a servant would and walked out solemnly. Her mother had named her Lani. That was one of the few things she had left from her mother and father. They both were killed for piracy in Spain when she was three. That's when her Aunt Anna Maria took her in. Her necklace and stories her aunt told her were all she had left of them.  
  
She walked over to Anna Maria who was shouting orders once again and calling everyone in sight a ninny. " Aunt Anna, he said to prepare for undocking and he'll be out in a minute."  
  
" Thank you. Now run along. If you must, ask Jack for a book., when you have nothing else to do."  
  
"CAPTAIN Jack." A voice said from behind.  
  
"Sure. Captain wouldn't be a captain if it weren't…" She trailed off and mumbled to herself while unwinding ropes.  
  
Lani turned around to confront Rilla.   
  
Rilla was a girl slightly shorter than Lani. She had light brown hair and brown eyes. She looked more like a pirate than Lani. She wore a worn out petty coat like Jack's, but hers had designs so as for a girl. She had on black boots with her worn black pants, which were loose on her, tucked inside. Her shirt was frilled down to where it was tucked into her pants. Around her open petty coat she had her belt, and tucked inside was her sword. Her hair had different layers of lengths and was let down. It was slightly wavy. She had been onboard the Pearl since the youthful age of five. Her parents were servants to the king and queen of France. She was considered a nuisance in the palace, so when her parents died of fever when she was one, she and her older brother ,Rapheale, were forced onto the streets.   
  
One day, she was separated from her brother while they were sitting outside a building, they were starving. He was only three. A man was walking towards them and her brother ran hoping she would follow. The man seeing an object scamper, looked down at the little girl and picked her up. She appeared to be almost skin and bones, and came off as homeless. He looked around to find an adult to whom this child might possibly belong. Then he realized he was the only one on the streets this early, other than a occasional passing buggy. He comforted the frustrated little one and took her to his ship. The man turned out to be Jack Sparrow, the ship was the Pearl, and the girl would be known as Rilla since she could not know or remember her own name at such a young age. She had not seen or heard from her brother since.  
  
" I take it we're leaving soon, aye Lani?"  
  
"Yes. CAPTAIN Jack is discussing with the Turners, I believe." Lani replied.  
  
Just then Jack walked out of his cabin followed by the Turners. He then took his place at the wheel to begin their voyage. Crew members began raising the sails while Lani and Rilla headed below deck. Anna Maria helped to untie the ropes from the dock. Jack still at the wheel noticed a dark blue, royally outfitted man walk towards the docking area. Then Jack waved his hat to Commodore Norington. Who then waved his hat back, afterwards noticing that Will and Elizabeth were on board. And called Gilette to his side. Gilette then walked off as Norington nodded with a sneaky smile, and strode off as well.  
  
The Black Pearl began casting off. It was a beautiful day already.  
  
Below deck there were rooms behind the brig. There were 6, and they were small. Anna aria, Lani and Rilla were the only women so therefore, shared a room. The other five rooms went two men to a cabin.  
  
Rilla and Lani walked into their room. Lani pulled out a book from a pile of books Rilla stole from Jack for her. He'd never notice anyways. Rilla sat down to realize that she had something in her pocket. Lani saw her quickly run out of the room.  
  
Jack saw Rilla coming towards him in a bit of a hurry with an odd look.  
  
"You might need this Uncle Jack." She reached into her pocket and pulled out Jack's compass.  
  
"Thank you Rilla. Although I should be curious to as how you got it, I'm glad you have returned it." He replied." Should you borrow it again, I would be overwhelmed if you returned it to me." He smiled in a friendly way at her.  
  
Rilla walked across the deck and down below deck. 


End file.
